Tant qu'on est ensemble
by Mimosa31
Summary: Après une bataille ichigo et Ishida partage un moment d'intimité. C'est Ma première histoire "citronnée", je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit très réussit mais lisez le, il est bien.


**Titre :** **Tant qu'on est ensemble**  
**Auteur** : Mimosa

**Disclaimer :** Houla moi créer des personnages aussi parfait ?? Impossible tout l'honneur reviens à Tite Kubo  
**Genre :** Romance

**Note de l'auteur :**première fic sur bleach, premier lemon, premier one shot corrigé par une merveilleuse Bêta (mille mercis à toi Flammula tes conseils m'ont beaucoup servis. Donc voilà j'espère que ma petite histoire vous plaira et si c'est le cas ou non laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bises et Poutoux violets

Mimosa

**Tant qu'on est ensemble**

Ta lame couverte de sang porte encore les stigmates de ton adversaire vaincu. Ton regard hagard reste fixé sur le cadavre de ta dernière victime. Un filet de sang coule de ta main droite, mais tu ne le remarques pas. Qu'est-ce que cette petite égratignure par rapport au combat que tu viens de mener ?

Tu trônes au-dessus des corps en lambeaux, mais ta victoire ne semble pas te réjouir. A-t-elle un goût amer ?

« Tous ces morts seront-ils pleurés ? … Ces morts seront-ils pleurés ? ».

Toujours la même rengaine.

Désires-tu à ce point ne plus voir l'horreur de cette guerre ? Pourquoi semble-t-elle plus te marquer qu'avant ? Tu es un Shinigami et ton devoir est de combattre ces monstres, ces âmes damnées, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi une larme glisse sur ta joue ? Pleures-tu pour tes victimes sur ce champ de bataille ?

Es-tu lassé du combat ? Cette guerre n'a-t-elle plus de sens à tes yeux ? Ou peut-être as-tu vu quelque chose au-delà de leurs masques ?

Tu es un Shinigami, mais aussi un Hollow et un humain. Cela ne doit pas être facile de faire coexister toutes ces facettes de ta personne. Pourtant tu t'en sors à merveille.

J'aimerais tant comprendre les souffrances de ton cœur et panser les blessures de ton âme. Laisse-moi au moins ôter cet air totalement maussade de ton visage. Tu as changé et je ne sais pas comment. Moi je reste toujours le même, à couvrir tes arrières durant les batailles, à veiller sur toi à ton insu.

Je m'approche de toi et tu te retournes. Tu essaies de me sourire, mais c'est un rictus qui se dessine sur tes lèvres. Ton visage est couvert de sang. J'approche ma main de ta figure et caresse ta joue gauche, là où ton masque est brisé. J'essaie d'essuyer un peu les traces qui salissent ce visage que j'aime tant. Tu penches un peu ta tête et poses ta joue bien au creux de ma main.

Je désire te prendre dans mes bras, mais je me retiens je ne veux pas que les autres nous voient. Même si tout le monde sait pour nous, je suis égoïste et je ne désire garder ces moments de tendresse que pour nous seuls.

Tu te recules de quelques pas et d'un geste de la main tu fais disparaître totalement ton masque d'Hollow. Que tu sois en Shinigami, en Hollow ou tout simplement Kurosaki Ichigo, mon cœur t'aime toujours de la même façon.

« Rentrons chez nous » me dis-tu.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête. Nous quittons ce champ de ruines sans nous soucier de quiconque. Tant que nous sommes ensemble le monde autour a peu d'importance.

Cela fait bientôt trois ans que nous vivons ensemble, depuis notre entrée à la fac. Quand nous avons annoncé aux autres notre désir de demeurer ensemble, ils ont été un peu décontenancés, mais déjà à ce moment là, l'avis des autres nous importait peu. On s'aimait et puis c'était tout.

Aujourd'hui encore c'est la même chose.

Dans notre chambre, allongés sur notre lit, toi à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, je retrouve enfin ton vrai sourire. Celui que tu ne gardes que pour moi. Je suis si égoïste parfois, mais à qui la faute, mon amour? N'est-ce pas toi qui me gâtes trop ? Envolé ce Shinigami désenchanté de tout à l'heure. Dans mes bras tu es toi : Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tu approches ton visage de mon oreille et tu murmures quelque chose qui me fait sourire et rougir en même temps. Tu t'empares ensuite de mes lèvres et pars à la recherche de ma langue. Tu n'as pas à chercher bien longtemps vu qu'elle vient à ta rencontre d'elle-même. Tes baisers sont sucrés et brûlants. J'en demande encore en passant mes bras autour de ton cou. Alors tu presses plus intensément tes lèvres sur les miennes. Entre deux baisers je soupire de bonheur.

J'ondule mon corps sous toi, et tu comprends. Tu comprends ce dont j'ai envie, mais je te connais aussi. Tu vas me faire languir un petit moment avant de me combler complètement.

Je sais être patient car je sais que je serai satisfait au-delà de mes désirs.

Alors mon corps s'offre entièrement à toi et frisonne lorsque tu commences à le parcourir de tes mains expertes, caressant chaque partie de ma personne.

Sur ces draps blancs, me voilà complètement à ta merci. Je suis ta victime consentante et soumise.

Tu relèves ta tête après avoir sucé un de mes tétons que tu as bien fait rosir. Je vois une lueur dorée dans ton regard. Ton hollow aussi veut s'amuser avec moi. Donc ce sera bestial ce soir. Pourquoi pas ? Tu étires tes lèvres d'un air vicieux, tu sais que j'ai compris.

Alors tu ne te retiens plus et tu introduis deux doigts dans mon intimité me faisant un peu sursauter sous le coup de la surprise. Et je sens tes va-et-vient, tu sais que j'aime ça, mon amour, mais jamais je ne te le dirai. Je préfère que tu devines.

Ta main libre empoigne mon sexe et commence à le caresser sans retenue. Je suis aux anges, cela m'étonne encore de voir à quel point mon corps réagit à la moindre de tes caresses.

Les cris que j'émets arrivent à me surprendre. Tu me rends fou mon amour je n'en peux plus, abrège mon martyre et délivre moi.

« Uryuu Tu es si impatient. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et tu seras vite soulagé. »

Tu adores me taquiner durant ces moments là, je suis faible, mais j'ai ma fierté de Quincy. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas laisser passer les paroles salvatrices mais honteuses échapper. Je te vois jubiler, tu relèves un peu ta tête et viens passer un coup de langue chaude sur ma lèvre supérieure.

Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sadique parfois ! Tu introduis un troisième doigt dans mon intimité et là je fonds.

« Je…j'en veux … plus »

« Que dis-tu mon cœur ? Tu veux que je continue avec mes doigts ? Très bien, tu es si gourmand. »

Oui je suis gourmand et impatient, et à qui la faute mon guerrier rouquin !

Adieu ma fierté de Quincy. Il n'y a que pour toi que je plie, et tu en profites.

« Alors mon ange, dis-moi ce que tu veux ? »

« Je…je... veux … en moi »

« Tu me veux en toi, c'est bien ça, mon cœur ? »

Entre deux halètements je te réponds que oui. Alors je t'en supplie mon ange de la mort à moi viens sans plus attendre et montre moi ton paradis.

Et là je te sens en moi, tu t'introduis sauvagement. Je le savais que cela serait bestial ce soir et ça ne me gêne pas, j'aime chaque facette de ta personne. Et c'est aussi bon quand c'est un peu brutal.

Te sentir en moi comme cela me comble de bonheur, et je me dis que l'on ne peut pas être plus heureux que durant ces instants d'intimité. Je garde mes yeux clos pour en apprécier plus charnellement la saveur.

« Je t'aime. »

A peine as-tu murmuré ces mots à mon oreille que je viens et répands tout mon nectar sur ton ventre.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. »

Je te serre encore plus fort dans mes bras. Tu viens à ton tour et tu te répands en moi. Tu déposes encore quelques baisers sur mon cou et ma bouche, puis tu te retires et viens t'étendre à mes côtés.

J'étends ma main et te caresse les cheveux. Tu es si beau mon cœur.

« Mon amour, tu vas bien ? »

Tu te retournes vers moi et me fixes cherchant dans mon regard le « pourquoi » de cette question. Donc tu n'as pas vu que j'avais remarqué ton état tout à l'heure sur le champ de bataille. Je me lève et viens m'asseoir sur tes cuisses. Ainsi je peux te voir parfaitement et tu ne pourras pas essayer de te cacher.

« J'ai vu tes larmes tout à l'heure. »

« Mes larmes ? …Tu parles de mon dernier combat ? Ce n'était rien, juste une poussière dans l'œil. »

« Une poussière ? Ichigo, pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité ? Je ne suis pas dupe et je te connais. »

« Tu me surveilles tout le temps Uryuu ? Tu attaches si peu d'importance à ta propre sécurité ? »

« Tu es bien plus important que ma propre vie mon amour, c'est pour ça que ton bonheur passe avant tout pour moi. Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé lors de ton combat. »

« Juste un peu de lassitude. Je me demande si cette guerre n'est pas inutile et sans fin. Car tant qu'il y aura des humains il y aura des Hollows et l'un ne peut subsister sans l'autre. A quoi bon se battre encore et encore sachant que nous n'aurons jamais une pleine victoire ? A quoi bon risquer la vie des gens que l'on aime pour une incertitude ? Pourquoi risquer de te perdre un jour pour une guerre dont tout le monde ignore les aboutissants ? Pourquoi risquer un jour de voir ton corps vide, sans vie pourquoi…. »

« Est-ce à cause de moi que tu étais ainsi ? As-tu peur que je me fasse tuer ? »

« Si tu venais à mourir… »

« Si je venais à mourir mon âme serait toujours près de toi et puis je ne mourrai pas non plus facilement, je ne suis pas un stupide Shinigami, moi ! . Et je te rappelle que je suis le dernier des Quincy et je compte bien rester vivant un long, long moment. Alors je t'en prie, cesse de penser à tout ça et profite juste de l'instant présent. Tout comme moi je profite de toi. »

« Tu es incroyable, vraiment… je t'aime Ishida Uryuu. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Je saisis ton visage entre mes deux mains et nos lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser passionné, jusqu'à ce que nous manquions de souffle. Alors je te relâche enfin.

« Et au fait, comment as-tu qualifié les Shinigamis … hm, stupide c'est ça ? J'en vois un qui va regretter ses paroles »

Sur ces mots mon rouquin de Shinigami se jette sur moi et pour la suite…

Vous pouvez le devinez sans problème; Car tant que nous sommes ensemble le reste on s'en fout.

FIN


End file.
